Barriers, such as fences, balustrades and banisters, typically require labor intensive assembly and may require the use of several tools. Furthermore such barriers, when used outdoors, require extensive and frequent application of coating material. If not adequately protected, wood fences rot and steel barriers rust.
An example of such a barrier is a welded steel picket fence. After the vertical support posts are set, the upper and lower horizontal cross members are installed. Next each individual picket is attached by welding to the cross members. Care must be exercised in properly locating each picket and a coating for corrosion protection is applied after assembly is completed.
In one proposed semi-modular grillwork assembly, upper and lower rails have apertures for receiving the end portions of verticals. Each end portion in turn has an aperture for receiving a horizontally extending rod insertable in each rail. Horizontal compression plates fit into slots in the upper and lower rails to bear against the ends of the verticals thereby holding the assembled components. For further information regarding the structure and operation of this grillwork, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,680.